1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a camera module, and particularly to a portable electronic device with a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices in common and widespread use including cell phones, cameras, PDAs, music players, notebooks, and many others. Camera and image transmitting function have been highlighted. A conventional camera is mounted in a fixed location of a main body of the portable electronic device. This structure prevents the camera from targeting an object facing a different direction without repositioning the device, since the camera lens is fixed.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present charging apparatus, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.